


Rapture

by SibylHarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibylHarkness/pseuds/SibylHarkness
Summary: While Harry, Ron and Hermione are off hunting Horcruxes, life at Hogwarts continues. As Deputy Heads, the Carrows have all the power and use it to torture their students and train up the next rank of Death Eaters, no matter how unwilling. The situation is dire for all students, so when Ginny finds something that can finally help them, the remnants of Dumbledore's Army simply can't afford to ignore it.





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2019Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2019Round1) collection. 



> Hello lovely readers! I hope you enjoy my entry for this round of Death by Quill.  
> Please note that I have tagged this as non-con, but its more akin to dubious consent as our characters are under the influence at the time.  
> A huge thank you to the wonderful admins at Slytherin Cabal for organising, I've enjoyed myself immensely already!
> 
> Also, I have added a few Italian phrases throughout Blaise's speech. I have researched them thoroughly so I hope they are okay but please feel free to let me know if they're terrible and need changing! Thank you!

Every year since his 11th birthday, Harry Potter counted down the days until September 1st. It was the day when he would return to his true home, Hogwarts. However, during his desperate hunt for Horcruxes, Harry didn’t even notice what would have been the start of his 7th and final year. But life at Hogwarts continued and those left behind suffered daily under Voldemort’s control.

After the death of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape was installed as Headmaster, though he’s rarely seen outside of his chambers. In his place, the Carrows ran the school with a level of senseless discipline that made even Filch shudder. Burns, cuts and bruises adorned the flesh of most students, including an assortment of scars from Umbridge style quills. Whilst distributed under the guise of punishment, most injuries were obtained for the Carrows’ own entertainment. The worst by far was the heavy use of the Cruciatus Curse, not only by the twins but the older students too. They were forced to practice it on the younger pupils as part of their ‘education’. Dementors were also now a permanent addition to the school and they created a constant aura of misery. Coupled with the regular arrival of news on another missing family, Hogwarts was not a pleasant place to be.

Despite this, Dumbledore’s Army continued to fight against their oppressors through liberal use of the Room of Requirement. On one such evening, Ginny Weasley was making her way back to the Gryffindor common room just after curfew when she heard someone approaching. She quickly made several turns into unfamiliar corridors and leant against an alcove wall, only for it to vanish and reappear moments later after she had fallen through it.

She stayed very still for several long seconds before finally letting out a deep breath at having avoided discovery. She got up and brushed off her robes, glancing around at the disused classroom. All of the desks were pushed to the edge of the room and hung upon the back wall was an ornate mirror. Ginny’s mind flashed back to the time Harry had once told her about a magical mirror he’d found which showed the user their deepest desire. She curiously stepped up to look in but all she saw was her own reflection. Confused, she took a closer look at the frame; it was clearly ancient as the foreign words inscribed around the edge were barely legible.

“Speculum de Raptu” Ginny read aloud. She racked her brains for the Latin lessons her mother forced on her as a child. “Mirror of Rapture,” she mused.

She lifted her hand to wipe some of the dust from the glass but when her fingertips met where it would be, her hand passed easily through and disappeared. Instantly concerned after her time under Tom Riddle’s possession, she yanked her hand back out and inspected it thoroughly. There was nothing wrong with it as far as she could tell. If anything, the scrawled letters from the cursed quills seemed to have stopped their constant weeping and even scabbed over some.

Satisfied that her hand was unharmed but still wary, Ginny took a deep breath. With reckless Gryffindor abandon, she stepped headfirst through the Mirror. The fine workings of her brain went to mush instantly, all she was aware of was immense bliss. The aches and pains of the countless torture sessions seemed to all but vanish and the ever-present sadness in her heart receded until it was a barely noticeable throb. She could feel something smooth and silky caressing her body and realised it was the Mirror itself covering her like quicksilver.

Ginny eventually decided to leave the euphoric high induced by the Mirror. Her body poured from the glass before transfiguring back into its human self. She gave a contented sigh and opened her eyes to find herself curled up on the floor and the dawn light spilling through the classroom windows. She jumped to her feet with a start and cursed herself for allowing so much time to pass. Although worryingly, to her it hadn’t felt like more than a few minutes. She realised with pleasure that her body, whilst still sore, was not stiff with the rheumatic pains associated with the continued use of the Cruciatus Curse. Her spirits were greatly lifted and so were the corners of her mouth into what must have been her first smile since arriving back at Hogwarts.

As soon as possible, Ginny met with Neville, Luna and the rest of the DA in the Room of Requirement to inform them of her discovery.

Seamus Finnigan spoke first. “Well, I’ve heard a lot of mad things at Hogwarts but I ain’t heard anythin’ like this.”

“How do you know it’s not dark magic?” Michael Corner asked dubiously.

“It could be,” Ginny shrugged. “But I think we should use this. Anyone who is struggling could spend some time in there and get better.”

Neville simply asked, “Is it safe?”

“I don’t know,” she answered truthfully. “But I seem fine.”

Seamus snorted, “Well that fills me with confidence.”

“The only thing is the lost time,” she continued. “Other than that, I feel better than I have all year.” It was evident from the faces around her that they were all wary. “Clearly there are risks. Don’t you think I’m the first person to see that? It’s just too good an opportunity to pass up,” she implored.

“We’d need some safety measures,” Neville said earnestly. “Where is it?”

“It’s on the way back to our common room. I’ve never seen that part of the castle before though,” Ginny mused.

“It makes sense. Hogwarts is our friend, she’s helping us,” Luna interjected dreamily.

“That’s it, If Loony says something makes sense, it must be mad.” Seamus rolled his eyes dramatically and Ginny shot him a disapproving look.

Neville continued as though they hadn’t spoken, “Someone would need to stand on guard. If they set a timer then that would counteract the time loss.”

“That doesn’t help the people inside know, though,” Michael pointed out.

“You could always use a tethering charm,” Luna said matter-of-factly. “I can show you if you like.” All eyes turned to her with surprise at her useful idea. “Daddy and I use them when we visit the Blibbering Humdingers. Their music can make you delirious so we take it in turns to dance with them.”

The ridiculous comment reassured everyone that Luna was as sane as ever and so they decided to go with her suggestion. They took small groups of students at a time whenever they could. The plan worked exceptionally well for weeks which was evident in the overall improvement in the mood inside the castle, much to the Carrows’ disgust.

Only once did Ginny ever see someone other than a DA member use the Mirror. She was on her way to the Room of Requirement after curfew when Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin Prefect, rounded the corner ahead leading a small group of young snakes. She followed them from a distance and saw him cast a furtive glance around before ushering the children into the Mirror room. She expected him to stay with them as she did, but seconds later he was stalking back up the corridor. She’d had to scramble for cover and wait behind a suit of armour for several minutes until she was sure the coast was clear.

*****

Several weeks later, Ginny was leaving a series of particularly brutal detentions overseen by Alecto Carrow. She decided to drag her aching body to the Mirror in a desperate attempt to seek some reprieve from the pain. She didn’t care that no one was there to stand guard and practically fell into the Mirror’s embrace.

In all the times she had entered the mirror, she had always been alone, even when she knew there were others inside. However, in her euphoric state, she barely felt a flicker of surprise when a person emerged from the Mirror’s liquid depths.

Suddenly it wasn’t the glass holding her but his hands running over her skin and her hair caressing his cheek. Her head tipped back seemingly of its own will and their lips pressed together, warm and alive. His hands ran down her front, his fingertips grazing her nipples. As he touched her clothes they seemed to melt away into the Mirror itself. Her hands followed a similar path down his chest and watched as his clothes vanished too. His skin was silky smooth and gloriously tanned with a coarse smattering of dark hair leading down past his navel.

She was distracted from her shameless study of him by his warm hands cupping her breasts and his thumbs flicking her nipples. The timelessness of the Mirror world made it feel as though he lavished them for hours. His lips captured her mouth again as his hand slid down her stomach into her small mound of neat curls. She realised that at some point she had taken hold of his now hard cock and was distractedly rubbing her hands up and down his shaft. She tightened her grip as she passed over his head and he groaned into her mouth, thrusting forward slightly with his hips.

Even before he slid his fingers between her slit she knew that she was dripping wet and desperate for attention. She mewled as he pressed on her swollen bud and started circling it at an increasing pace. When they were both panting from their need for each other, he lay her back into the Mirror’s cushioning hold and lifted her left knee over his hip. Their lips crashed together as he entered her. He moved slowly at first, but their addled brains drove them to faster tempos until he was pounding her with reckless abandon. Ginny cried out as he reached a hand between them and stroked her clit, causing her to climb higher than she believed possible.

As she tumbled over the edge, her walls clenched his cock deliciously, causing him to grunt through his teeth, “ _Dio mio_ , yes girl. Come for me.”

Something flickered in Ginny’s mind but not enough to distract her from the pleasure of her most intense orgasm yet. She ran her fingernails lightly down his back and he shuddered before grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up to meet him. With a few more hard thrusts his head fell back and he groaned as he came hard inside of her. Finally, he withdrew from her warmth and fell to her side exhausted. She rested her head on his chest and they fell into a light slumber.

When Ginny opened her eyes, they were back in the disused classroom and, thankfully, the Mirror had restored their clothes. She glanced up to see her new paramour and instantly jerked away with a scream. Upon noticing her, Blaise Zabini gave a similar reaction.

“What the fuck was that Weasley!” Blaise spat. “You just jumped my fucking bones!”

“Me!” Ginny shrieked, her outrage masking her surprise. “You were the one who - who did that thing and then - then you - I did not!”

“Well, I was enjoying myself quite nicely before you interrupted. Although…” he mused with a sly grin.

“You’re disgusting,” Ginny fumed. “What the fuck are you even doing here?”

“Same as you, I imagine,” he grimaced.

She scoffed, “Hardly, we do this for the good of the younger students normally.”

“As do I. I’m a Prefect, I can bring them here whenever I want,” he looked down his nose at her.

“Yeah, and then abandon them to fend for themselves. You really should try a tethering charm, you know,” she said pompously. She turned to storm out of the room but stopped and threw over her shoulder, “Keep out of my way, Zabini.”

*****

The next time Ginny saw Blaise, she was back on guard duty outside the Mirror. He sauntered in leading a small group of children and proficiently cast a tethering charm on each of them before sending them through the Mirror. Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, “Seriously?” Once he’d finished, he leant against the opposite wall and for a long time they were silent.

“So, I’m dying to know. What did Potter think of our little _botta e via_ in the Mirror?” Blaise smirked.

“Like I’d tell Death Eater scum like you anything about Harry,” Ginny snarled.

“No - I just meant - you’re dating, and - ugh, never mind!” he responded, exasperated. A stiff silence stretched between them.

After a while, Ginny sniffed, “As it happens, we’re not dating.”

“Oh, but I thought -”

“No.” She shut the sore subject down immediately.

“Right then.” He pushed off from the wall and wandered aimlessly around the room before casually asking, “So, do you remember it?”

She reluctantly replied, “Remember what?”

He waggled his eyebrows at her. “You know.”

“Ugh! No. Well, not really - just, flashes.” She begrudgingly looked at him and asked, “Do you?”

“Same. Although seeing you again - talking about it, makes some of it come back,” he mused with a slightly heated expression.

Ginny hummed in agreement, not looking at him. Blaise ceased his wandering and came to rest on the wall next to Ginny, their shoulders slightly touching. More silence fell over them.

Randomly, Blaise blurted, “Orange.”

“What?” Ginny asked irritably.

“My favourite colour, it's orange,” he responded.

“Brilliant.” Her acknowledgement did not invite further conversation but Blaise was not deterred.

“What’s yours?”

“Why do you even care?” she sighed.

“Because - well, we were intimate. I hardly know anything about you,” he reasoned and Ginny laughed without humour in reply.

Suddenly serious, Blaise said, “We don’t do it because we want to, you know. They force us.”

“Oh, you poor things.” She knew exactly what he was talking about and the sarcasm could almost be seen dripping from her tongue.

“If we don’t then they torture our younger students. Then they torture yours anyway. Trust me, that’s worse.” He shuddered. “At least this way, the pain is less for everyone.”

“Well, that’s alright then,” she said derisively.

“ _Ma che cazzo_! What else do you expect us to do?” he exploded suddenly, a hint of pleading in his tone.

She rounded on him with fire in her eyes. “Something, anything. Stand up to them!”

“Oh yes, because your little rebellion is doing you so well,” he responded bitingly, eying the fresh bruises on her arms. “They have our families!”

“They chose to be there!”

“Oh yes, what a choice. Do as they’re ordered and be prisoners in their own homes or be brutally murdered. Hmmm...which one should I choose?” he countered sardonically.

“Death. Anything is better than going along with that madman,” she retorted imperiously.

“So my baby sister deserves to die too, does she?” he demanded. “What, no answer? _Tipico_. It's always so black and white with you Gryffindors.”

Ginny avoided his eyes and her only response was a long, tension-filled silence, until finally, she uttered, “Purple.”

The corners of Blaise’s mouth turned up into a wry smile at his small triumph. Before he could respond, Ginny’s wand vibrated to alert the end of her timer. After all of her students had left, she stopped in the doorway and looked at him, then left without a word.

*****

Over the following months, Blaise came to the Mirror room a lot more and Ginny found that she volunteered for guard duty with increasing regularity. They talked for hours and hours and soon Ginny knew all of his favourite things and he knew hers.

He asked for random things like, “Favourite sweet?”

And she’d casually replied, “Jelly slugs, you?”

“Jelly slugs?” he had said incredulously. “You must be kidding. Acid pops, all the way.”

They discussed potential careers and what they wanted from their futures, but nothing fueled their conversation more than Quidditch. Whilst Ginny was an avid player and hoped to pursue it as a career, Blaise was a self-proclaimed professional spectator. They discussed gameplans and tactics like their lives depended on it and more often than not it ended with one of them stomping off in a huff.

“ _Vaffanculo_! The Wronski Feint is absolutely not the best move ever. You’re just saying that because Potter did it. Surely, as a chaser, you must agree, it's the Porskoff Ploy!”

Though neither of them would admit it aloud, they formed a tentative friendship. When the Mirror manipulated them to come together again whilst inside its euphoric domain, the two enjoyed it as much as the first time. And, though they were slightly awkward afterwards, there were no arguments. Soon it became as regular an occurrence as their conversations until one day they met by chance in an empty corridor. Their passion overtook them and they sealed themselves away in a broom cupboard to fuck each other’s brains out in the real world.

Their relationship was complicated and for the most part, it didn’t exceed more than each of them getting exactly what they wanted from the other. Although, on occasion, Blaise would find Ginny twitching from a particularly merciless round of Cruciatus and would massage her hands until they stopped shaking. Or Ginny would see Blaise losing his battle against his conscience. She would hold him to her chest and rock him gently without a word until he could face the world again. Afterwards, they would always pretend like these moments never happened.

However, this comfortable routine of sex and pseudo-friendship couldn’t last. It came crashing down when Harry arrived at the castle and within hours full-blown battle had commenced. Ginny had seen Blaise escorted away from the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins, but she didn’t believe that he would keep away from the fight, not knowing his family was involved.

She saw him only once during the Battle. She had become separated from her father whom she had been fighting alongside. She was jogging up a debris-littered corridor when he darted out from a side passage. Both had their wands raised and trained on the other before they realised their opponent's identity. He immediately lowered his wand but kept it clenched tightly in his fist, ready to raise in an instant.

“Ginny - “ he croaked, he closed the distance between them and put his hand to her cheek, his eyes scanning her for injury. Before he could say more, a ground-shaking explosion erupted behind her and knocked them to the ground. When she had reoriented herself, he had disappeared.

Ginny did not appreciate her true feelings for the Slytherin until she saw him, alive and mostly uninjured. All the survivors from both sides had gathered in the Great Hall. He was stood with the Malfoys across the room and a woman she assumed was his mother. As she watched, he reached up and brushed a dark lock of curly hair from his eyes and grimaced at the dry blood clotted in it.

She realised then, after losing so many of her family and friends, that she didn’t want to give him up. It would be difficult. There would be a trial for atrocities committed under duress, her friends and family would heavily disapprove and who knew where their futures would take them. But she didn’t care.

At that moment, he lifted his head and met her gaze. His eyes stared right through to her soul and she knew without a doubt that he felt the same way. She steeled her resolve and strode across the unofficial No Man’s Land that had formed between the two sides. Wands raised all around her as they each prepared to defend their own. Blaise didn’t react except to step towards her, his face puzzled.

When they met, she reached a hand up to pull his face down to hers and kissed him squarely on the mouth. He froze for a moment in surprise before he desperately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back wholeheartedly. The Great Hall erupted around them but neither of them cared. They were in rapture so real, even a magical mirror couldn’t recreate it.


End file.
